You're Not Sorry
by carefree34
Summary: a not-so-clam one shot. songfic. Wow, somehow I extremely talentedly ended up with 1111 words. :


_**Hey Guys! So I was supoosed to be finishing my homework, but instead I was on FF reading stuff, and my iTunes was on shuffle, and I was hit with a sudden inspiration. The song is **_**You're Not Sorry **_**by Taylor Swift, and it is about Claire's response to Cam's text at the end of Bratfest. **_

"So, Claire, What are you going to do?" Massie asked as I barged into her room after the locker contest, flopped on her bed, and groaned at the ceiling.

"You have to go back to him!" Alicia pleaded, "You guys are soo adorable!"

"Oh, hush, you just don't want to be the only one with a boyfriend!" Dylan snapped at her.

"Oh yea? You are just jealous that two, well three if you count Dempsey," Massie blushed when Alicia said this, "HART boys our crushing on P.C. members."

They continued to argue, Massie egging them on, while I pushed my blonde hair out of my face and sighed.

"It's ok, Claire, you probably don't need to decide now. But when you do, decide based on what you want, not what they want." Kristen gestured at Alicia and Dylan, and I had to giggle at how heated their debate was getting.

"Yea, thanks Kris. I mean, I really like him. But he's just hurt me so many times! I mean, this summer hurt the most. He just ignores me the whole summer, gets a knockoff version of me, and then expects to be back together in seconds?"

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

"Sorry Leesh, I don't think I'm taking him back."

"Hah. See?" Dylan, in true Dylan fashion, stuck her tongue out at Alicia, making us giggle.

"But whyyyyy? You're so cute together!" She whined, pouting.

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before_

"He broke up with me one too many times. I mean, he blames the Nikki fiasco on my, but there wouldn't have been anything to snoop if he hadn't kept secrets!"

"True," She admitted.

"Someone's buzzing," Massie informed us, holding up her phone. We all scrambled until I found my phone.

"Who's it from??" Dylan asked eagerly.

"Two missed calls from Cam, and a text message."

"Well, what does it _say?!_" she insisted, trying to grab it from me.

"Claire, sorry if I hurt you by dating Olivia. Miss ya. Please call," I read the text aloud. Alicia squealed, Dylan rolled her eyes, Massie looked caught between the two, and Kristen didn't really react. I sighed and threw the phone back in my bag.

_  
But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_

"What are you doing? Call him?" Alicia tugged on my arm, but I shook my head.

"I called him plenty in the past, and he told me not to call anymore. I guess I won't."  
_  
You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade_

"Aww, c'mon Claire, he's trying really hard," Alicia said with what was probably supposed to be a persuasive look. Dylan whaked her.

"Leave Claire alone!"

I thought hard for a while, staring at the ceiling. Making sure that this is what I wanted.

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw__  
__There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

"Okay… I'm calling him." Alicia grinned, but it fell when I shot her a look.

"Someone pass me my phone?" Massie retrieved it from my bag and tossed it to me.

"Break some hearts, Claire. This is what eighth grade is supposed to be about." She flashed me her toothy grin, ridding me of all doubts.

It rang once before Cam picked up.

"Hey! Claire!" It definitely sounded like he'd been expecting the call. I could hear the guys playing videogames in the background.

"Just a little desperate?" Dylan said, causing the other three to giggle. I shushed them, not wanting Cam to hear over speakerphone.

"Hey, so listen Claire, I'm really sorry about the whole Olivia thing. And I definitely should have told you about Nikki. Hey, listen, how about I take you out tomorrow night? I will make everything up to you," He said it in a cocky way, and I could hear the boys laughing at him. Someone in the back yelled at him to turn off speaker so they didn't have to listen to our sappy makeup, but he said he was almost done. Perfect. I smiled up at the girls, and they gave me the confidence I needed.

"Actually, Cam, you don't have to call anymore; I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw; don't want to hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before. So I hope you have a good time breaking other girls' hearts, but we're over."

I snapped my phone shut, and felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Finally I was free.

_**So, what do you think? I'm fairly sure I suck at one-shots, so feel free to virtually throw something at my head, but if you don't have anything nice to say, please keep it to yourself. **_

_**Thanks for reading!!**__  
_


End file.
